


The Puppy Suicides

by Tipsy_Kitty



Series: Puppy Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Puppy Play, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff gets clingy. Jared starts to (maybe) care again. Jensen knocks over a domino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puppy Suicides

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published to Livejournal 8/27/12.

Jeff and Jared’s one year “anniversary” came and went. Jeff marked the occasion by giving Jared a new squeaky chew toy, and throwing it around the house for Jared to retrieve. Every time Jared picked up the toy with his teeth and dropped it at Jeff's feet he called Jared his good pup, and then he'd chuck it to another corner of the room.

He let Jared eat a bowlful of chopped hamburger for dinner that night instead of the usual kibble, and poured a little bit of beer into a saucer on the floor to celebrate. Jared struggled to lap up the fizzy beverage, the taste awakening memories of his former life that he didn't want to think about. Couldn't bear to think about. Jeff laughed at Jared, whose face was smeared with hamburger grease and small bits of meat. As he washed Jared’s face with a warm cloth, Jeff impulsively leaned over and kissed Jared on the lips, thereby stealing the last piece of Jared that was his and Jensen's alone.

Jeff tied Jared to the breeding bench and fucked him three times that day, until his ass felt raw and sore, to remind him that even stud puppies still get screwed.

"Only one more year with you as my p.e.t.," Jeff said that night as he lay in bed. Jared was curled up on his dog cushion on the floor, his stomach hurting from the fatty food he wasn't used to anymore.

"Don’t wanna give you up," Jeff mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. "You’re _my_ Puppy."

 

 

A few weeks later, Jeff was grilling himself a steak for dinner while Jared nibbled half-heartedly at his kibble.

"You're looking a little skinny, Pup," Jeff said. Jared bent over and picked up another piece of the dry tasteless food with his tongue.

Jeff fed him a couple of bites of his meat when his dinner was ready, but it didn't taste much better to Jared than the kibble.

"You used to thank me for giving you people food," Jeff chastised, and Jared chuffed his thanks.

When the dishes were put away Jeff retired to the couch with a beer and turned on a basketball game. He leaned back on the couch and rested his legs on the coffee table in front of him. Then he whistled for Jared to join him.

Jared crawled underneath his legs until he was braced between them, head in Jeff's lap. Jeff stroked his hair and adjusted his cock-eyed puppy ears before he said "Suck, Puppy."

Jared tugged at Jeff's jeans with his teeth, struggling to unbutton them and pull the zipper down. This never failed to amuse Jeff, who would finally cave in and pull his pants down for Jared, telling him that they'd work on that another day.

Jared took Jeff's semi-hard dick in his mouth and tried to use some of his tricks to get Jeff off quickly.

“Uh-uh, Puppy," Jeff said. "You know what I’m in the mood for.” So Jared settled in for another of Jeff’s marathon suck sessions. They still left his lips chapped and numb, his jaw sore and aching; Jared guessed some things the body just couldn’t ever get used to.

It could get used to a lot though. He barely even missed his fingers anymore.

Jared began this slow session as he usually did, by licking up and down Jeff's large shaft with broad swipes of his big, wet puppy tongue. Then he slowly, slowly swirled his tongue around the sensitive head of Jeff’s cock, before moving back down to suck on his balls.

Jeff took his jeans all the way off and shifted closer to the edge of the couch, and Jared knew what that meant. It was not his most favorite task, but he lowered his head without hesitation and began licking the sensitive, puckered flesh of Jeff’s asshole.

Jeff was clean at least. Things could always be worse.

“Get that tongue in there, pup,” Jeff said as he rested his head on the back of the couch, the game forgotten.

Jeff ignored the ringing phone the first two times somebody called, intent on the blissful feeling of Jared’s long tongue sliding slowly in and out of him.

The third time it rang, Jeff picked it up and snapped, “What?”

His face tensed up as he listened to the voice at the other end, and he pushed Jared away with a knee. He stood up, phone cradled against his shoulder, and stepped back into his jeans.

Jared turned around and looked at the television. Once he used to watch one of the teams that was playing, back when he was still a person.

“No,” Jeff was saying, and “no,” and “absolutely not,” and finally “no comment” and “no comment” and “no comment.”

Jared remembered “no comment” from his old life. Bits and pieces of before had been returning to him in fragments since Jeff had given him that saucerful of beer, bits and pieces that he had worked so hard to shove down months ago. Now half-formed memories of putting together articles about injustice and inequality were surfacing like distressed scuba divers rising from the ocean's depth. Articles about the deteriorating state of the nation's prisons, which had become dangerously overcrowded with the explosion of arbitrary laws and Draconian sentencing favored by the past couple of administrations. Articles about the barbaric and dehumanizing PET program that rewarded the rich and corrupt with their own sex slaves.

But those were concerns for Jared to worry about, not for Puppy. He curled up on the floor in a ball, tried to slam shut the doors of his mind once again. He wished Jeff would give him something to chase the taste of ass from his mouth. That was the kind of thing puppies could wish for. Not social change or justice. Not peace or respect.

Jeff stormed around the house for a few minutes before he picked up the phone again.

“Mark!” he growled into the phone. “What do you know about this exposé Channel 7 is running? Some goddamn reporter just called asking if it’s true my prisoner fucks other p.e.t.s into submission!”

Jared opened one eye.

“You, what, you didn’t think to give me a heads up?” Jeff shouted. “How did this even happen? You said those files were secure!”

Jeff listened to Mark talk for a while, his agitation slowly giving way to apprehension.

“Are they going to take them away?”

More silence and then Jeff slammed the phone down with a final “Fuck you very much. This wouldn’t have happened if you trained your goddamn p.e.t. better!”

 

 

Jeff raged around the house for about an hour after he hung up on Mark, and Jared did his best to stay out of Jeff’s way. Not that Jeff ever took his anger out on Jared, he was always very calm and methodical when it came to disciplining his pup. But Jared thought it best not to take chances, and he found Jeff’s anger unsettling. He curled up in the corner of the TV room, dragging along one of the stuffed animals Jeff had given him. He snuggled up with his soft pink pig and tried to ignore the sounds of Jeff slamming drawers and kicking things out of his way.

When it was finally time for the evening news, Jeff sat on the couch clutching a glass of whiskey and nervously tapping his foot.

“Come, Puppy,” Jeff called and Jared crawled over to the couch, gripping his piggy gingerly in his mouth by one ear. He dropped the stuffed animal and leaned in to nuzzle Jeff’s crotch, but Jeff patted the couch instead.

“Special occasion,” Jeff said, and Jared climbed up and lay down, resting his head on Jeff’s lap. From there he could watch the news sideways if he wanted. By the time they aired the p.e.t. story, he was zoned out and only half listening.

“…finally speaking out about the psychological damage suffered…,” Jared heard, and also,

“…deficiencies stemming from overreliance on the recommended PET kibble…,” and,

“… advocates maintain the program is extremely successful at rehabilitating convicted…,” and,

“…widespread sexual and physical abuses being reported…,” and,

“…several PET parolees have been found dead of apparent suicide…,” and finally,

“…looking into whether to file charges against the people who were supposed to be providing and caring for their p.e.t.s…”

Jeff swore and flung the remote across the room. Jared didn’t think he had much to worry about; Mark was a lawyer and he was pretty sure one of Jeff’s poker buddies was a judge.

He tuned in again at the words “extremely graphic and disturbing footage,” and he lifted his head and there was Jensen lying on his back on the table in Mark’s playroom, legs spread wide as Mark struck his testicles with a small, precise paddle. And there was Jared snapping his hips and growling as he fucked a sobbing Little One. Their faces were pixelated, as were their genitals, but Jared knew what he was seeing.

He flopped his head back into Jeff’s lap, fighting back tears he thought had dried up forever. Now the whole world would know that Jared was a filthy rapist dog that should be put down. He had hoped that secret would die with him and the p.e.t.s he’d victimized.

 

That night Jeff whistled for Jared to get into bed with him, which didn’t happen very often. Jared curled up on his side and Jeff wrapped himself around Jared’s back. He kept accidentally knocking against Jared’s tail, which was uncomfortable, but finally Jeff settled down and Jared was able to doze off. He was awakened a couple of hours later to Jeff manhandling him onto his stomach and yanking out his tail. He began fucking Jared furiously, with only the lube that had been used to insert the tail plug more than 14 hours before to ease the way. And it hurt. A lot. Jared whimpered but that only seemed to make Jeff grind into him more ruthlessly.

“Mine,” he said through gritted teeth as he jerked Jared up to his knees so he could stroke Jared’s cock. “Mine, mine, my Puppy, mine,” he growled in Jared’s ear as he fisted Jared’s cock with angry strokes. “Not…taking…you…away.”

Jeff groaned again and gave one last violent thrust before shooting his load. He kept stroking Jared roughly until he came; Jared had gotten quite used to orgasming through pain because it was expected of him. He did what he was told.

Jeff left the tail out of him for the night so he could wrap Jared in his arms and haul him in close. Jared felt like he was suffocating in Jeff’s embrace, and it took him a long time to fall asleep again.

 

 

The next evening Jared was curled up under the kitchen table listening to Jeff and Mark and a couple of their friends discussing the report and trying to determine what this meant for them.

“We’re talking about a bunch of criminals,” James pointed out. “Who really cares what happens while they’re incarcerated?”

“Well, that bitch reporter kept stressing that they’re nonviolent offenders, not rapists and murderers,” the fourth guy said.

Under the table, Jared snorted. Jeff tapped him with a toe in warning.

“Like to get my hands on that reporter,” James was saying. “Maybe she’s a secret shoplifter?”

Jeff snapped his fingers under the table and unzipped his pants. Jared rose up as high as he could without knocking his head so he could suck Jeff off. If he was lucky it would just be Jeff, but when was he ever lucky?

“Do we know what happened?” the fourth guy—Brad maybe? Or Brandon?—asked as Jared drew Jeff’s cock into his mouth and down his throat.

“Oh, God,” Jeff said.

“Focus,” James snapped. “Either pay attention or share.”

“You’ll get a turn,” Jeff muttered.

From what Jared could gather eavesdropping as he blew each of Jeff’s friends in turn, Mark had left Jensen unchained and out of his puppy paws one time too many. Jensen had broken into Mark’s study and most likely called or emailed their friend Cindy, who was a grunt at one of the local news affiliates.

“You’re telling me some stupid intern blew this thing open?” James asked with disgust.

“I don’t know what you’re all so worried about,” Mark said. “We’ll, what, maybe pay a fine? Nobody gives a shit about these p.e.t.s, civilians are just glad they’re off the streets.”

“You would say that,” James said, “since you’re the one that fucked everything to hell.”

"Besides," Mark continued calmly, "everybody knows p.e.t.s get fucked. That's why they only pick the pretty ones for the program."

“This is the kind of fuck-up that could bring the whole system down,” Jeff snapped. “Haven’t you heard of password encryption, you fuckwit?”

“Whatever, I was hacked. It could have happened to any of you. I’m sure there's footage on all your computers of you playing with your p.e.t.s."

There was a weighty pause. Jared moved from Brad-or-Brandon to James. James didn’t like boy-puppies, but he didn’t mind when he couldn’t see Jared. Plus he said Jared’s hair was soft like a girl-puppy.

Jared wondered, as he did every time he saw James, how Little One was doing. James kept promising to bring her over for a repeat performance some night when the boys got together for poker, but it hadn’t happened yet. Jared supposed it didn't matter much either way. He would fuck her if they ordered him too. He did what he was told.

“I hope you put a muzzle on your stupid dog, Mark,” Jeff said as his friends were preparing to leave for the night, having decided on nothing more proactive than let’s-wait-and-see-if-this-blows-over.

“Don’t worry, he’s being appropriately reprimanded.”

Jared, who had cared about so little for the past few months, felt a sudden swoop of uneasiness in his stomach. How bad could Mark hurt Jensen without leaving permanent marks? And did Mark even care anymore if he did lasting damage?

That night Jeff brought Jared into his bed again. In the middle of the night he pinned Jared's arms to his side and pounded into him brutally, with a possessiveness that would have frightened Jared if he weren't so tired and sore. Jeff chanted "Mine, mine, mine," and Jared groaned in pain, biting the inside of his mouth as he tried to ride it out. He thought he might have started bleeding inside for the first time since his first time.

Jared's mind drifted away to escape Jeff's cruel affection. He turned over what he'd heard on the news the night before, thinking about the former p.e.t.s who had sought their final exit. He wondered if they were at peace. He wondered what peace felt like.


End file.
